


Little birdie

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Adam, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is captured by Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Samandriel sniffed the air, sulphur.  
“ _Little birdie hopping through the trees,_  
  _his feathers were fanned in a fiery breeze!_  
 _But funny little bird, he had no wings!_  
 _O how we shall do funny little things!_  
 _Roast ‘im alive, or stew him in a pot;_  
 _fry him, boil him and eat him hot?”_  
Out of the shadows a man stepped, a wicked grin on the young, beautiful face.  
“Adam?” the angel was shocked. “How did you get out?”  
“I didn’t.” his eyes turned white. “I was let out.”  
The next thing Samandriel remembered was a bright white light followed by black.

“Wakey, wakey, little birdie.” Adam smiled as Samandriel slowly regained consciousness. The angel was tied up against a plastic chair in a motel room. He tried to move his wings, but the sigils on the walls kept him from accessing his most of his powers.  
“Is… is that blood?” he nudged to the symbols on the wall.  
“You think that’s bad? You should see the bathroom.” Adam whistled. “That’s where I left that bitch. I almost feel bad for whoever’s gotta clean that up.” He pulled a knife out of his pocket. “But right now, I just wanna get dirty with you.”  
“You can’t kill me with that.”

  
“Maybe not…” Adam straddled Samandriel’s lap, lips against his ear. “But I bet I can make you scream…” The angel gasped when Adam took his earlobe between his teeth.  
“I… I will not be corrupted by…” words failed him when the demon tore apart his shirt.  
“We’ll see about that.” The demon moved his free hand over Samandriel’s chest and dug the knife in his shoulder. “You smell good, bet you taste even better…” Adam licked his way down to the angel’s shoulder and placed his mouth over the wound.

Adam moaned at the taste. He sat back up and grabbed Samandriel’s hair, pulling his head back. The angel looked defiantly up at the empty white eyes. “Open wide.” The demon mocked and spit some of the blood at Samandriel’s mouth. The angel shook his head, trying to get it off him.  
“Now, now…” A strong hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at Adam. “You’re not really grateful.” The demon pushed a finger in the gaping wound and played with it, meanwhile licking the blood of the angel’s face.

“This doesn’t hurt me!” Samandriel huffed.  
“No, I would say that you’re rather enjoying this.” To emphasize he words, Adam pressed his hips down on Samandriel’s.  
  
 The demon made a shallow cut in the angel’s stomach. He removed himself from Samandriel’s lap and sat down between his legs. Adam plunged the knife in the angel’s left hand. He placed his free hands on the other man’s hips and lapped the blood leaking from his stomach.

To Adam’s surprise Samandriel laughed. Not a mocking laugh, but genuine giddy giggles.  
“Don’t tell me your ticklish…” Adam rested his head against the angel’s belly with an exasperated sigh.  
“It’s not my fault!” Samandriel complained. “It’s Alfie!”  
“Does Alfie kick on being cut to pieces?” The demon cooed and pressed kissing against the soft flesh.  
“Stop it!” Samandriel wiggled and started giggling again. “It feels weird.”  
“Oh, so you don’t have a problem with the knife, but tickling is weird?”

“No, it distracts me from cutting.”  
“Cutti…” Suddenly Adam was pressed up against the wall. Samandriel stood up, the ropes falling about him. He twirled his fingers and the knife flew to his hand.  
“You may have tied my wings and kept me from smiting you, but I can still move objects.”  
“Pretty and smart…” Adam breathed as the angel moved to him and pressed their bodies against each other. “Are you gonna deliver me to those feathery bastards?”  
“No…” Samandriel decided. “If you stay quiet, you’ll be luckily enough never to meet any angel again.” And with that he sent the demon away.


	2. Chapter 2

Samandriel did his best not to laugh. It wasn’t a laughing matter, but still.  
He trailed his finger over the “S+A 5ever” surrounded by an anatomically incorrect heart carved in the priest’s chest.  
“Didn’t last for long?” He laughed.  
Two arms grabbed his hips and a head rested on his shoulder. “What can I say? I had a taste and now I’m ready for the whole meal…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/


End file.
